Pennies for Heroes
by ColtKit
Summary: For the crime of being modern day Robin Hoods against the Federation of the humanoid star cluster, Heroes from various media are de-aged & re-raised in a penal colony bent on reeducating criminals through a nurturing environment with firm discipline. WARNING: Spanking, Deaged, Yaoi, Diapers
1. Chapter Zero: Summary - Timeline

A/N:

Okay I need to clarify this. This is not a "dystopian future" fic. Yes the majority of the inhabitants are very racist against aliens but this amounts to Black Americans in the 30s (not 60s when all that really horrible shit was happening). Aliens are being ignored and neglected in the Federation but they are not being abused. Some of their rights are being denied but that is more because human politicians don't think about passing laws for aliens, not because they are out to get them.

This Future is essentially "What would happen if the Federation from Star Trek had a humanity first agenda and treated aliens the way Star Wars treated them".

The purpose of turning criminals into pennies is legitimately to give them a better, well being stricter, childhood. It is with the SINCERE hope that this will result in them becoming more productive members of Society. The Penny compounds are like the Star Trek penal colonies, very cushy and clean with criminal going through reeducation NOT brainwashing.

The Heroes just have a poor view of the Federation because of how neglectful they are to aliens and Pre Warp civilizations. However that does not mean the Federation is evil. It is complicated, like any real world government. It has a mix of good things and bad. It's not perfect but it's not an evil empire.

#####

 **Title:**

Pennies for Heroes

 **Summary:**

 _For the crime of being modern day Robin Hoods against the Federation of the humanoid star cluster, Heroes from various media are de-aged & re-raised in a penal colony bent on reeducating criminals through a nurturing environment with firm discipline. _

_AU of Lurking Dragon's Rejuve Universe, based in my crossover fan fiction universe "My Little Galaxy". Characters from Multiple Franchises. Lurking Dragon's series still happens exactly as intended but in another universe. My world does not effect it._

 **A/N:**

 _This series will focus on three Penny Households. They will occasionally interact with each other but usually will just focus on their own group with occasional appearances of the other characters of their franchises:_

 _Harry Potter, Avatar Zuko (AU of Avatar the last Airbender where Zuko is the Avatar and Aang is a reincarnation of a former Avatar but not the Avatar himself), and Dib Membrane._

 _Malcolm Reynolds (Firefly / Serenity), Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star), and Richard Riddick (Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick)._

 _Naruto Uzumaki,_ Yusuke Uramashi (YuYu Hakusho) _, and Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z, not Super)_

###

Alternate Universe Timelines for this dimension:

A lot of these Timelines are inspired by other fics on Fanfiction and will be credited below.

* Alpha Quadrant:

Earth like worlds, using the Star Trek theory that similar species will evolve with the similar civilizations and historical events.

● Sol 3

Based on the Fan fiction

"The Last Spartan" by DinoJake

Crossover of the Earths from Mass Effect / Halo

● Shinobi World

Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, Naruto

• It's Earlier History is based off of Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho. After the events of World War 3 the world becomes a post apocalypse based on the anime "Naruto". The remaining cities devolved into City States and they developed a strong admiration for Warriors.

• Feudal Era

Miroku made a deal with a Raven Demon, who really wanted Naraku dead to, and was turned into an Abomination to survive his curse and get his revenge. The Curse permanently bound himself to Miroku as a result but he can now control it and retained his mind through the fusion with the demon. He later teamed up with Sango and they Stumbled a a Kitsune kit named Shippo, struggling for survival. Although they encountered Naraku many times they were never able to permanently kill him. In there final battle they did manage to seal him.

• Modern Era:

In This Universe Inuyasha was stapled to that tree for 400 years and Kagome released him in the modern world. He immediately tried to steal the sacred jewel but other demons where attracted to it as well. Miruko and his teenage ward Shippo, as well as Koga the Wolf Demon Prince. Unfortunately the jewel broke in the fight and one of the shards broke Naraku's seal. The new found band went hunting for the jewels well trying to kill Naraku, who was also hunting them. The demon band kidnapped Kagome when they realized she could sense the Jewel shards but they eventually became friends and let her return home whenever she pleased. Sesshomaru discovered Inuyasha was awake and began following them, well training to repair their relationship. He had 400 years to regret his treatment of his little brother and just wants to make it up to him. However Inuyasha is slow to trust and constantly attacks his brother on sight (who frequently overpowers him without hurting him). Eventually, after being saved by Sesshomaru a few times, Inuyasha comes to believe his change is genuine but still refuses to return to the Inu city in Demon world until after their quest is finished. That is when Sesshomaru permanently joins the quest. Finally they kill Naraku, readable the Jewel shards, and wish the now whole Sacred Jewel out of existence.

◇ Naruto:

Based on the fan fictions "Naruto Hatake" & "Return of Naruto Hatake" by Agent-G

• Thousands of human years after World War 3. Naruto was adopted by Kakashi immediately after the fox was sealed inside the boy as a baby. Sasuke does not betray the village and stays with Team Seven, who swear an oath to take down Itachi together. Naruto is dating Hinata Hyuga. Kakashi is dating Anko. Zabuza and Haku are alive and Zabuza trained Naruto how to fight with a sword. The fic this universe is based on ended after Naruto returned from his journey with Jiraiya where he spent a couple years training under the world's greatest masters. In this version after Naruto came back to the village he took the Jonin exam and passes.

• Naruto's first team of Genin fresh out of the Academy (Konohamaru and his two friends). Naruto first puts this team through the same bell test that he went through, but Unlike his Sensei he actually wants to see these kids pass so he drops hints and fills the test with lessons on Teamwork. The rest of the campaign consist of original missions and quest both in and out of the village as well as Naruto and his Genin fighting in the next big Shinobi war. During the Campaign Gaara has his Yokai ripped from him but it is discovered that due to the weakness of his seal he's had Yokai energy firmly rooted in his soul to the point he has become a Hanyou. To prevent Naruto's Yokai from being captured, ROOT poisons Naruto but during this time the seal breaks and the Kyubi escapes from Naruto's body. The Kyubi takes the form of a beautiful humanoid with orange hair, fox ears, 9 fox tails, and whisker marks on her cheeks. She gives a portion of her power permanently to Naruto to save his life, and turn him into a Kitsune Hanyou in the process. She then leaves saying her debt to the boy is fulfilled and if she sees them again she will kill them.

● Terra Prime

Star Trek

• Klingon War:

Based on "Star Trek the original series", Klingons have come to enslave humanoids but are pleased to see the residents of Terra Prime are capable of putting up a fight. Jim Kirk and his Enterprise go on many Diplomatic and research expeditions well they battle the Klingons.

• Next Generation:

Based on my fic Number One Dad. After the Next Generation Episode "Rascals", Picard remains deaged and has to grow up normally (as there is no way to regain his lost mass and trying to use the raw matter used in Replicators will likely kill him). Picard starts acting like a child again as his brain chemistry has been regressed but he retains all his adult memories and formality. The Federation decides that all the regressed crew are to be legally treated as children. Riker becomes Captain and legally adopts Jean Luc so that the newly rejuved boy doesn't have to go back to Earth to be under his brother's care.

Wesley reverse engineers the accident and successfully creates an age rejuvenation chamber, which he calls The Rejuv Pod. Naturally he tests it on himself and becomes 12 again. Starfleet gives him a medal but he has to move back in with his mom and forced to drop out of Starfleet Academy. Starfleet begins mass producing the Rejuv Pods and using them as common medical equipment.

• Dominion War Campaign:

The Dominion War based on "Deep Space 9". Riker is forced to do many morally gray things by Starfleet, causing Picard to lose faith in it. Picard decides not to re-enlist when he turns 16 and instead joins an archaeological team.

• I'Borg

Based on "Star Trek Voyager". A 17 year old Picard is working as an archaeologist but occasionally called in by the Federation as a diplomat. He is asked to help the Voyager as a civilian consultant and diplomat to negotiate with the rebels, just before they hot pulled into the Delta Sector. That series would have been more like the rough draft of the show with more issues with the crew and more lasting damage and changes to the ship.

A race of self aware Borg are discovered, calling themselves the I'Borg, who worshipping an entity they call "The Doctor", a lord over time who fixed their programming so that although they still hear trillions of different people in their heads they can distinguish between all of them with their own thought being the loudest. However they are not allies as they believe the Borg can be saved like they were and fix their programming one ship at a time. The I'Borg believe the non self aware borg are not responsible for their actions and need help, holding their lives above other lifeforms. They view them as their mentality ill brothers and sisters. There is no Borg Queen, the I'borg is a pure democracy, making all decisions together with no leader, and the Borg run instinctly based on their faulty programming. The I'borg look much sleeker and smoother then the Borg but still have implants. They are just more aesthetically pleasing. Picard and Janeway would eventually convince the I'borg to save the Federation from the defective Borg by teaching the Federation how to fix the borg vessels themselves so that they might teach others. There are still regular Borg out their but the Federation is trying to save them. For agreeing to help the I'Borg save their brothers they give Voyager a Mass Effect Drive which will let the ship travel back to the Alpha Sector in just a few months. To cut their time Voyager goes through the center of the "galaxy" to get back to the Alpha Sector and discover a deactivated Mass Relay, which they report to the Federation when they get back. Voyager was trapped in the Delta Sector a total of 10 years.

• To Boldly Go Campaign:

10 years later, the Federation finishes repairing the mass relay at the center of what they think the galaxy is then realize it is actually just a single star cluster. Picard becomes a companion to the 10th doctor's and they help in the Battle against the Reapers and work with other doctor regenerations (most of them AU as I'm not familiar with classic who) and his other companions. Terra and all other humanoid planets would have disappeared and later discovered that their entire solar system were moved into a new star cluster by the Reapers for further study and harvest. Humanoids were an unexpected evolution as a result of the Engineers (based on the Alien and Predator movies) seeded the galaxy with their DNA so that their species wouldn't become extinct (based on the TNG episode). The engineers also damaged the Mass Relay of their star cluster to cut themselves of from the rest of the galaxy for hundreds of thousands of years so they Reapers couldn't harvest them. Then the Engineers accidentally created the Borg as a means of social networking but something went wrong with the programming and after hundreds of thousands of years they evolved into the Borg we know now. The regular Borg join the Reapers and so do the Cybermen. The Reapers then splice together some of them to create a new race called Cyberborg.

● Z'Kia

Dragon Ball Z

• Humanoids who live here can channel their internal magic in connection with their physical power. They often have strange colored hair and eyes.

• Frieza's New Life:

Future Trunks attacks King Colds mother ship and kidnaps Frieza to raise him as a just King and champion of the universe.

• Take Over:

an adult Frieza attacks King Cold's mother ship and kills him. Taking his throne and accidentally causing a Civil War when his brother Cooler retaliates.

• Cooler:

Goku encounters his brother Raditz who attacks Goku in a rage when Goku is 15 (before he marries Chi-Chi so Gohan hasn't been born). However after their fight Raditz reveals what is happening in the greater galaxy. Frieza is leading a rebellion of all the enslaved planets his father owned. The reason Raditz was so pissed is because Goku was sent to this planet to conquer it before Frieza took over. Raditz was sent to this planet to offer them the chance to fight for their freedom but since Goku never conquered the planet Raditz doesn't have anything to offer them for their help and Frieza refuses to let them conquer new planets for resources. Goku agrees to help and Bulma builds them a ship to take them off planet, based on the pod Raditz arrived in which was badly damaged in the fight. Piccolo agrees to help when he hears his home planet of Namek is one of the Battlegrounds of the war. Vegeta and Nappa meet him on their planet and leave with them on the ship Bulma built. The Saga is them traveling around the Doragon Kia Sector fighting in the war and freeing slaves. They meet Frieza who not only gives them their assignments but fights with them. Goku and Frieza fall in love and Frieza becomes pregnant as his race are Omni Sexual. After Frieza lays the egg, he and Goku dies in battle and wake up in the after life where they are trained by King Kia. Piccolo takes the egg and raises the child until he's 5, training him hard well forming a parental bound with him. Gohan calls Piccolo "Sensei". After 5 years Goku and Frieza are wished back to life through the Dragon Balls and return to the war which Vegeta has been leading. The final battle takes place on Namek where the Z Fighters finally kill Cooler. The Civil War is over and Frieza creates a democracy for the Star Cluster's interstellar government, returning with Goku to Z'Kia where they raise Gohan together.

• Cell:

Years have passed since the war and Gohan is now 12. Piccolo frequently visits and continues to train Gohan who also learns from his parents. Frieza insist on Gohan receiving an education and teaches him the science of the universe. This Campaign is based off the Cell Saga.

• Boo:

Based on the Boo Saga. Gohan has spent the years with equal time devoted to his studies and martial arts training. Although he is power, he is also a huge nerd, and socially ackward from being raised in the woods with his alien parents.

● Dirt Ball

Invader Zim

• A planet of deformed and stupid humanoids, however there is a one and a billion chance of a child being born that is a super genius and spell casting powers (like Dib and Gaz). Deformed human (low intelligent high strength), Genius human (high intelligence and Awareness with low Strength and durability. Bodies act as a natural arcane focus)

• Zim invades the Planet and Dib must stop him, based on the Show Invader Zim. Dib is a Genius Human with a Spell Caster class and high knowledge skills but low Charisma.

• Dib and Zim join forces and destroy the Irken Empire.

• Zim and Dib are married and are adventurers across the Galaxy.

● Zombie Land

Walking Dead, Resident Evil, Zombie Land, I am Legend, World War Z, and other Zombie related franchises.

• After the events of the movie "Resident Evil Extinction" The original Alice stays behind in the lab working on a cure for the zombie virus, well the Alice clones go out into the world fighting zombies and taking down the umbrella Corporation. All forms of undead from all franchises and mythologies are used in this campaign.

● Sanguis Petram

True Blood, Underworld, Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Helsing OVA, Vampire + Vampire, Buffy Vampire Slayer / Angel, Blade, Teen Wolf, and other vampire Franchises

• Thousands of different vampire and lychan species.

• Underworld:

AU to the Movie. The story differentiates after Selene bites Machael Corvin. She drinks some of his human blood that is in the process of mutating into a werewolf, as such she drinks both human and werewolf blood and became a hybrid herself. Lucian had already injected himself with the elder vampire blood that Raze found. This means he is a hybrid as well and liquid silver bullets didn't effect him. He fights Viktor with Michael and Selene still gives the killing strike. At Selene's request he let's the vampires who are still alive leave peaceful, calling it a favor for his new sister. Once the vampires are gone he perceeds to try to turn all the other Werewolves into hybrids, however something goes wrong and all but three die (Pierce, Taylor, and Raze). They realize why there aren't more hybrids even though the legend exist. The hybrid curse is too volatile and only one and a hundred people can be turned without the proper blend of blood from a human of the Corvinus family. Lucian deals with the grief of accidentally killing his entire pack well leading his small band of hybrids. Marcus Corvinus wakes up as a hybrid and finds the others. He needs their help to find his brother. He tries to force their help by challenging Lucian for the position of Alpha for the pack. Lucian accepts the challenge and has an honorable fight with Marcus but as Lucian is much older he is stronger Lucian wins. After losing the fight Marcus's new Werewolf instincts take over and he submits to Lucian thereby binding himself to the pack with Lucian as the Alpha. Alexander Corvinus was the first hybrid but when he had children they were not like him. One was a vampire, one was a Werewolf, and one was a human. Alexander refused to try to turn his children into hybrids as he had long since known how unlikely it was for Hybrids to survive. He didn't know that people born or descended from Hybrids are almost guaranteed to turn successfully. They go on a journey to find Marcus' brother with the intention of saving him. William long since escaped slavery by submitting completely to his werewolf instincts and turning into a mindless beast. Lucian agrees to find the werewolf and even help restore his mind as he has a long history of doing such for many other lycans that went feral. It isn't long before parties of Vampires from various species and Werewolves start hunting them as they look for William. When they find William they are ambushed by more vampires and a large fight ensues where William ends up drinking vampire blood when he starts eating them. This not only turns him into a hybrid but also helps him regain control of his mind, however he is still scared and skittish after nearly a thousand years as a mindless beast. William senses Lucian is an Alpha and instinctively submits to him for comfort.

• Twilight:

Heavy AU of the "Twilight" book series where it is actually good. Make the characters more three dimensional and make the Cullen Family a rare bread of Vampire which is descended from Fairies both for laughs and because it would make more sense in the larger universe I created. There are thousands of different breeds of Vampires from various franchises. The Cullens and the other vampires from the Twilight book series are distant descendants of Macklyn Warlow from the TV serirs "True Blood". Bella is the antagonist of the story as she is selfish and manipulative but she doesn't realize that she is. In the burning church scene of the first move after Bella has been bitten and Edward has to drain the venom. He doesn't manage it in time and Bella still turns. This causes issue with the Quileute Werewolf Pack (who are definitely werewolves and not whatever stupid crap the book said. The entire tribe is made of werewolves). The Chief of the Werewolves agrees this is not a breach in the treaty with the Cullens as they weren't the ones to turn the girl. The Cullens try to incorporate Bella into their family but she doesn't like how things are done. Mostly how Carlisle, the leader of the coven, runs it more like an old school family (which means spankings for the 'kids'). Well not blatantly disrespectful Bella has no respect and wants to do everything her way without consequence. She leaves the coven and convinces Edward to come with her. Edward calls home once a day as he promised, which annoys Bella and she gets him to call less and less until he doesn't call at all. She slowly gets more and more ruthless, drinking from humans instead of Edwards animal diet and gets Edward to do the same. She frequently cheats on Edward and the vampires she's cheating on him with talk her into killing her victims. She is loving and affectionate but can turn hateful at the drop of a hat. She keeps getting Edward to do worse and worse things until he can't take it anymore and tells her it's time to go home. She gets mad and says Edward can crawl back to "Daddy" if he wants to but she's not going anywhere. She says Edward has to choose between her and the Cullens and he chooses his family, leaving a shocked Bella behind as he heads back home.

• Vampire Diaries:

based on the story "Shut It Out" by ficwriterjet on but slightly different. A change from the show is the Damon never killed Lexi. After ficwriterjet story ends Stefan and Damon leave together with Jeremy because it is too dangerous to raise a newborn vampire in a town filled with vampire hunters.

• Littermates:

AU Based on the show "Teen Wolf" where Stiles and Scott get bitten together in the forest and the Alpha wants both of them to join his back. This uses my universes laws on Werewolves. Stiles and Scott slowly learn this from various sources (like Derek or the Internet) or figure it out themselves. Together they must figure out how to control themselves. Derek is willing to help but they don't trust him at first. When Derek kills the Alpha, becoming one himself, and Stiles and Scott instinctively join his pack when it happens. Compelled purely by instinct they walk over to him and expose their necks well giving a pitifully whimper, Derek accepts the bound by letting out a loud howl which the toy boys join in. Then once the mood is gone and the bound is set Scott and Stiles freak out and demand to know what happened and Derek explains that after they witnessed him kill an Alpha they felt completed to submit to him and join his pack. The boys freak out and run off. Later that night Jackson demands to be turned and Derek bites him but for some reason it doesn't seem to work (the plot follows the one in the show only Jackson eventually becomes a full fledged werewolf, doesn't leave town, and joins Derek's pack). Lydia got bit by the Previous Alpha and becomes a werewolf as well. Derek turns Isaac who is the first person to join his pack and actually want to learn from him. Derek uses his Alpha compulsion to force Stiles and Scott to come learn as well but they are highly resistant, snarky, and flat out disrespectful the entire time no matter what Derek does. Derek uses his Alpha compulsion to try and force Scott to stop seeing Allison but he's desire to see her is so strong he is able to disobey the order. Although Derek is hard, and even cruel at first, he does settle down and tries to be the type of Alpha his family had. Later the events of the fan fic "Nver the Kid That Deserves It" take place. This fic is by ficwriterjet on (but with minor changes to fit into this comic like Lydia, Stiles, and Scott are part of the pack) where Jackson feels guilty about never telling anyone Isaac's dad was beating him and where Derek is still figuring out what kind of Alpha he will be and trying to recapture that feeling of "Pack" he used to have as a child. After that Derek becomes much more compassionate and patient with his Betas and it starts to become a real pack. Derek tries to be a strong but caring leader, stern but compassionate. He doesn't always succeed but that is who he wants to be. He recognize that the kids in his pack are kids and decides to start disciplining them as kids since handling them like he would adult Werewolves isn't working. He starts spanking them and grounding them (using his Alpha compulsion to force them to obey the grounding). As his pack grows it feels more and more like what he used to have as a child, like a family, and they face the various dangers together. Derek's pack never experiences any causalities even against the Hunters or the Alpha Pack.

•Buffy the Vampire Slayer:

Based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angle exactly as it happened in the shows.

• Out of the Coffin:

As a result of the spell that turns all potential Vampire Slayers into Slayers the vampires create a united "Authority" of all the vampire races and out themselves to the public. They speak with Buffy from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and write a treaty with her saying Slayers will have a seat on the Authority and will act in cooperation with Vampire Sheriff's to enforce vampire laws, which the slayers will have a say in making. A treaty is also written signed between the vampires and Werewolves. After vampires make themselves known to the public the first University opens up in Texas which allows Vampire students. Vampires and werewolves from the above backgrounds go to it including Conner (Angel's son). Angle becomes the Sheriff of LA with Faith working for him. Later the events of True Blood take place however Godric doesn't die. The disease that was supposed to kill all vampires (Created by an extremist church) instead makes the vampire virus temporarily airborne, turning most humans into vampires of all different breeds. The airborne Virus died within a few years but by then all ordinarily humans had been turned into vampires. The only humans around are actually Homo Magi (a subspecies of humans with magic), Shapeshift (True Blood), and other magical humanoids. All of Whom were immune to the airborne virus but not the bite. Slayers continue to be born out of the Homo Magi. Thankfully Vampires have the synthetic blood from True Blood and easily survive the extension of ordinary humans on their planet. Werewolves, Homo Magi, Shapeshifters (From True Blood), Slayers, and other magical creatures remain immune to the airborne virus. In order to maintain peace the Slayers negotiate that one of the larger / less populated Continents, one that was disconnected from all other land masses, be given to the the other races. The vampires in those territories were forcibly relocated well the other magical being divided the land between them to create their own proper Kingdoms. The Vampires took the rest of the world for themselves

•Eventually the other races left and each settled a different world of their solar system.

● Metro

I'Robot (Will Smith movie), Megaman, Astro Boy (a crossover of the 2009 movie & the 2003 Anime), & WALL-E

• The above order is the history of the planet. A few short years after WALL-E helps this branch of humanity resettle their homeworld the Collectors move their planet into the new Humanoid Sector.

● Tau'ri

Stargate SG-1 Earth

Tau'ri (Humans from this planet)

Moving the planets adversely affected the Stargate coordinates and the Tau'ri were unable to use their Stargate.

● Earth Prime

Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Supernatural, Charmed, American Dragon Jake Long, Rosario + Vampire, History's Strongest Disciple, Fruits Basket, Gravitation, and Junjo Romantica.

• The Doctor, after the Time War, used this planet as a sanctuary for both creatures and beings that lost their homes from it.

• Wizards were once a race of humanoids that looked like Lord of the Rings Elves and had great magical potential. However they began breeding with with regular humans of Earth and lost much of their power through the generations.

• 40,000 BCE:

Draconic Sorcerers (Based on American Dragon) are similar as they are descended from dragons and human couplings (however these usually weren't consensual). Most Sentient, pure blooded, dragons were killed by ancients wizards for their organs made of Lyrium and Latinum blood. The Wizards tried to do the same with Draconic Sorcerers but the Sorcerers United in a war with all other sentient magical creatures and beat them back. The infamous Dark Dragon was the first pure blooded dragon on the planet to learn English and declared war on the Ancient Wizards, uniting all the dragon races into a brutal attack against the Wizards. However, when it looked like the pure dragons were going to seriously commit genocide, the Draconic Sorcerers (and their army of magical creatures) came to the wizards defense. The Dark Dragon was then driven from the planet with his followers, spreading across the galaxy and uniting all dragon races into one stable cast based government. He occasionally comes back to this Earth to try to conquer the planet, and get the Draconic Sorcerers back under his control.

• Modern Era:

The events of

Harry Potter, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Supernatural, Charmed, American Dragon Jake Long, Rosario + Vampire, History's Strongest Disciple, Fruits Basket, Gravitation, and Junjo Romantica. Most of them keep to their original stories.

• Rosario + Vampire

based on "The Mighty Vampire Aono" by "lord of the land of fire" on Fanfiction, M rated story. No one under 18 should read it.

• Fruits Basket

Bssed on the Anime, when the curse is broken all those cursed by the Zodiac became Hanyou of their Zodiac Animal and go to the Yokai a Academy from Rosario + Vampire for their Senior year.

* Beta Quadrant:

Star Trek

● Vulcan

Vulcans

● Bajora

Bajorans

• The planet of Bajora was invaded by a race called the Cardassians from the Trek Sector. They enslaved the entire planet and began stripping it of all it's Cardassians eventually left when they concluded it was more trouble then it was worth and settled on a nearby planet in the next Solar system. Bajorans have spell casting powers, but have difficulty channeling their magic with a wand.

● Betazed

Betazoids

● Romulus

Romulans

● Aldea

Super advanced humanoids that became sterilized from their tech. They Survived through genetic engineering and cloning with a cast based society.

* Gemma Quadrant:

Miscellaneous

● Pokken

Yugioh, Digimon, Pokemon,

The series order is the history of the planet.

• Regions:

PokKen City

Kanto

Johto

Hoenn

Digi Tochi

Millennium Isles

Sinnoh

Unova

Kalos

Sevii Islands

Orange Islands

• Mons:

Pokemon are physical representations of Data, living data, related closely to Digimon.

Although Digimon do exist on this world they are only located on a single region near Johto which got pulled into this world from the digital world and trapped here thousands of years ago. It is an Isolated region which is ruled by Digimon. Many humans have settled on it, opened up approved gyms, and train the Digimon like Pokemon. Digimon are only native to this region. Digimon and Pokemon are the same thing but many Digimon refuse to admit that (Digiracist!). The barrier between the Digital world and the mortalverse had been heavily fortified by the Digidestined thousands of years ago. It was intended to prevent the two worlds from crashing into each other as they nearly had on multiple occasions. The Digimon who were trapped on the planet colonized their own land in a large region.

Although all these Digimon were fine, normally if a Digimon somehow manages crossing that barrier their code gets scrambled along with their brains. It's so bad they can only speak through subtle differences in the name of their species, even though Digimon can and do talk normally. Pokemon also loss the ability to turn into eggs after their death, instead becoming Ghost Pokemon. Pokemon are, however, much harder to kill though just as easy to injure.

The suffix "mon" at the end of a species name is nothing more then a Digimon being polite. You use it for the species not a person's name (few Digimon have names but some do). Not using it is the greatest insult in their culture to the point even a Digimon's most hated enemy will still be addressed as "mon"... but most don't use it when addressing a Pokemon, That's how much they hate them. They hate them because they fear that scrambled code is something that could easily happen to them if they were ever unfortunate enough to fall through the barrier between worlds. The scramble is permanent and passed on throughout generations though if a Pokemon tried hard enough they can learn to speak their code, effectively their DNA, can never recover.

There is another region which allows battles with special cards combined with Pokemon. These Card battles, or PokeDuels, are only allowed / available in that region as no other permits them.

•Humanoids:

Pokken City is the capital of the planet. As it is neutral ground it is where they house the Pokemon World Tournament as well as the United Regions. You can only enter it if you had beaten the Elite Four from at least one Regions of the planet. It is a Tournament composed entirely of Champions. If you win the World Tournament then you get the chance to battle the Elite Four of Pokken City and then face their champion.

In this world Gym leaders do a lot more then fight trainers looking to compete in the Tournament. They are political figures, owning a great deal of land and passing laws in their territory. They are higher ranking then lords. Each Region also has a council of four 'kings' or 'queens' who ruled together called the 'Elite Four'. The United Regions keep a balance like a global government made up of the Champions of each Region.

Each Region has their own gym in Pokken City where their champions train. Those who beat the Elite Four of any Region are given political power on a Council of Champions which rules over the planet. It is guided by the Grand Champion who can pass or deny any law he wants unless the Council votes against him with a 70% majority. The Grand Champion is effectively king of the planet until he is defeated. The current Grand Champion of 10 years is Red from the first Pokemon Game.

Once a year a Tournament is held exclusive to the Champions. Any champion who beats all the other Champions has the honor of challenging the Grand Champion for his title.

Humans are not native to this planet, although they don't know that. This is not Earth but rather a planet called Pokken. These humans only know of Earth as a religious belief with a myth of them crash landing well on a ship that sailed the heavens, meaning space. Although this is what actually happened it's been 10s of thousands years and the idea has become purely a religious sentiment. These people worship the Egyptian gods, with added myths with roots in Japanese legends, but believe when you die your soul is taken back to Earth. If someone says "What on Earth" it's more along the lines of "what in heaven's name". The People who crashed were forced to rebuild from scratch and all knowledge of space travel was lost in the process. They built their own version of Egypt, Pokken City, with a flavor of Japanese culture and the world progressed from there.

Humans eat a steady diet from Replicators (one of the few technologies that wasn't lost when their ship crashed). They grow fruits and vegetables to be turned into dense bars of raw matter to be used with the Replicator. This food is completely healthy and leaves no waste product in the body (meaning they don't have to poop). As they have no need to kill animals to eat in this world it is illegal to eat Pokemon.

• Aliens:

The Pokeballs were created by an alien race who at one point conquered Pokken and used it as a breeding farm for the inhabitants. They turned humans into pets, that do house work, and Pokemon they started fighting with in Tournaments. Eventually the humans rebelled and drove the aliens from their planet.

• Emerald Saga:

Emerald wakes up in a cell and the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, (back after a long hiatus after Red Defeated him) grins seeing the child of his most notorious enemy. Giovanni says that now they have Emerald they can get his dad to do whatever they want. Giovanni orders Emerald to sit tight or they'll make the boy regret it. When he leaves the room Emerald spots many Pokemon in the cells around him. One of them is MewTwo who explains that these Pokemon were genetically engineered to be superior to their originals. He says he can open Emerald's cages but he needs him to take his shock collar off that way they can escape together. Emerald's cage door opens and MewTwo begins screaming as his collar zaps him. Emerald run over to him and rips the collar off, getting a bit of a zap himself but MewTwo heals them both. MewTwo thanks Emerald but tells him there is a long way to go and Emerald need to work together with the clone Pokemon to escape. MewTwo then psychicly releases all the other Pokemon before telling Emerald to grab Eevee as he is very young and needs help getting through the compound.

°Emerald run through the Team Rocket base, battling the crooks with Eevee. Emerald realizes Eevee was engineered to shift into any of his Evolutions at will. The other clone Pokemon attack other Rocket members in the background.

As Emerald descends the base he find Pokemon Gear, running shoes, Pokemon Detectors that tell he what Pokemon are in the area and where, Maps of the Regions, Experience Share, a PokeDex, ten PokeBalls, and a huge stash of money (the money is in a out of the way vault).

Once Emerald escapes Eevee decides to stay with him and MewTwo allows it before disappearing with the other clone Pokemon. Emerald's dad then storms the base and it is revealed he is none other then Red from the first game, the Grand Champion of the world. He sees the Pokemon in Emerald arms and reminds Emerald how he doesn't approve of Emerald becoming a trainer but seeing as Eevee helped Emerald escape he'll allow them to stay together. Then he takes them home.

Three weeks later and Emerald wake up in his comfy bed at home. Eevee jumps on the boy excitedly to get him out of bed. Emerald goes down stairs (after grabbing potions and PokeBalls from the PC). Emerald see his dad who tells him he will let Emerald catch more Pokemon and become a trainer but he just ask that Emerald stay close to home and not leave the island.

The Island is Pokken Prime, the capital of the world. It is separated into different sections and is filled with Pokemon. The main city in the center (where Emerald's house is in a nice neighborhood of other houses Emerald can go into, as well as Pokemon Centers and shops, the school Emerald go to, all the Champion gyms and the council chamber that Emerald is not currently allowed in, a pokemon breeder, and a bunch of other buildings Emerald can't go into). Then there is the tall grass fields just outside the town to the north (Which have Zigzagoon, Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Zorua, Ralts, Abra, Tyrogue, Riolu, Shinx, Plusle, Minun, Pichu, Ekans, Slakoth, Jigglypuff, Munchlax, and Nidoran both male and female), the forest beyond it (All Grass Starter Pokemon, All pre-volves of Bug Pokemon, Bellsprout, Oddish, Seedot, Bonsly, and Carnivine), the Beach to the west of town (All Starter Water Pokemon, Psyduck, Poliwag, Krabby, Corphish, Azurill, Wooper, Slowpoke, Seel, Lotad, Wingull, Horsea), the cave to the right of it (All pre-volves Fossil Pokemon, All pre-volves Dragon Pokemon, Wobbuffet, Diglett, Machop, Geodude, Cubone, Slugma, Elekid, Zubat, Togepi, Phanpy, Porygon, Larvitar, Sandshrew), the lava pit on the lower level of the cave (All Fire Type Starters, Vulpix, Magby, Torkoal, and Growlithe), and a Pokemon Cemetery to the East of Town (All first stage Ghost Types).

There are lots of trainers to battle in these areas, who are all eager for a rematch after Emerald beat them, as well as many Team Rocket members. Emerald has to battle through the Team Rocket members in each area as Emerald find them poaching the Pokemon and once Emerald gets to the lieutenant of each area, and defeats him, the lieutenant drops a piece of a map as he runs away. Once Emerald beat all the Lieutenants Emerald learns the base is under ground hidden in the Cemetery. Emerald goes there and battle his way through until Emerald reaches a special room containing MissingNo, who Emerald frees thinking it is another Pokemon clone in need of help. Once Emerald does and leaves the base Emeraldr dad appears, all impressed. He says that he shouldn't have sheltered Emerald so much and clearly Emerald is a talented trainer as it is now obvious that his victory over the first base was not a fluke. He encourages Emerald to explore the world and fulfill his destiny to become one of the greatest Pokemon masters in the world. He suggest Emerald go to Kanto first and look up a woman in a small town, Emerald's mom.

Later Emerald learns Team Rocket has captured Arceus with a Master Ball and is using him to capture other Legendary Pokemon. Well that is going on some Legendaries such as MissingNo, Heatran, Regigigas, & Zygarde are fighting for control now that Arceus isn't around to keep them in check. Emerald gets swept up in the chaos as he visits each region with the intent of challenging gyms or participating in contest. In each region a different disaster occurs that Emerald have to stop.

Emerald meets each of the protagonists and their rivals of wach game of each Region, who are all just starting their journey. They end up becoming his rivals.

° Kanto:

MissingNo is attempting to corrupt the data of all Pokemon, turning them into lesser MissingNo. Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are Emerald's Rivals. Emerald discover Ash is actually his brother. Red and Ash's mom used to date but were never married. When Ash's mom got pregnant Red got custody of Emerald and their mom got custody of his twin brother Ash when they were just babies. Gary Oak is actually the son of Red's rival Blue and the grandson of the world famous Pokemon researcher Professor Oak.

° Johto:

Team Rocket has Captured the 3 legendary dogs and 5 legendary birds but without them to keep the region in check the Unown have gone crazy. Emerald needs to battle each Team Rocket Lieutenant and not only free the Pokemon but give the land back to it's rightful Gym Leaders. Emerald needs to defeat the Gym Leaders first before they will believe he stands a chance against the Legendaries the Team Rocket Lieutenants hold.

° Hoenn:

The Legendaries of this region are battling each other across the land, sea, and sky which threatens to destroy the Region. Emerald needs to find artifacts to bind each of them to mortal bodies in order to weaken them. He needs help from the Gym Leaders in order to find the artifacts but first Emerald has to beat their gyms.

° Digi Tochi:

When Red was a child a large region was pulled out of the Digimon World and into the Pokemon World. Now humans have set up 13 Gyms (The leaders being the Digi Destined from Series 1 and 2, who were frozen in the Digital world until it got pulled back to the real one). However the region doesn't have an Elite Four yet but they do have a single king named Gennai. Although here are more gyms the leaders only have one Digimon (that Digimon being very high level with four different Digivolutions) but Gennai has 6 high level Digimon, all of whom can Digivolve into Megas. Emerald's rival in this region is the Digimon Tamer Takato Matsuki but Emerald interact a lot with the Digi Destined.

When Emerald first come to the Region there is a cut scene where Emerald finds a Digimon egg and it hatches in front of him, even calling Emerald "Mommy". Takato then shows up and takes Emerald to a Pokemon Center where Emerald's new Digimon is put inside a digivice and Nurse joy explains the mechanics of Digimon. Digi trainers, unlike Pokemon trainers, are only allowed to carry one Digimon at a time because of their raw power, but it doesn't affect how many Pokemon they can have and battle with (6 Pokemon and 1 Digimon). Takato then encourages Emerald to have a battle since they both have Baby Digimon.

Emerald's Digimon eventually digivolves into a Guilmon but only the Rookie stage is permanent. All other evolutions must be achieved by crest but in shops. Each Crest temporarily digivolves the Digimon into something different, depending on the crest. A Digimon can Digivolve into a Champion, Ultimate, or Mega.

The plot of this Region is the Gym leader Ken Ichijouji is forcibly taking over Digimon by infecting their program with a virus which makes them violent and obey only him. All the other Gym Leaders are trying to stop him from taking over the Region while Emerald and Takato get caught in the middle. After Emerald defeats him the other Digi Destined turn him good again with a friendship speech. Ken gives Emerald his badge, which is always the last one Emerald need as Emerald can't confront him directly without battling all the other Gym Leaders and completing the quest each one has to save the Digimon in their area from the virus, then Emerald can go challenge Gennai for the right to be called champion of the Region.

° Millennium Isles:

On a chain of seven islands is the only region that allows Pokemon battles with special cards that alter the Pokemons or Digimons codes. Emerald's Rival for this Region is the final Gym Leader but Emerald don't know that until Emerald faces him in his Gym, until then Emerald finds him exploring the region and hunting down someone named Zorc who is attempting to conquer the Region. When Emerald first appears on the Island Emerald mets a boy named Yugi who gives Emerald a starter Deck of cards and a Duel Dick. Yugi then teaches him how to use it in a duel. Emerald loses but still finds this way of battling fun as he is helping his Pokemon much more directly with the cards. Yugi says he had a lot of fun and can't wait to Duel Emerald in an official match when he'll have his good cards and main Pokemon. The seven Gym Leaders each have one of the Seven Millennium items as well as their own island. Their Gym Leaders Mai Valentine (Millennium Necklace, Flying Pokemon, Harpy Deck), Joey Wheeler (Millennium Scale, Mixed Pokemon, Chance Deck or rather he uses cards that have a chance to either help or hinder him), Maximillion Pegasus (Millennium Eye, Psychic Pokemon, Toon Deck), Shadi (Millennium Key, Fossil Pokemon, Artifact Deck), Seto Kiba (Millennium Rode, Dragon Pokemon, Dragon Deck), Bakura / Zorc (Millennium Ring, Ghost Pokemon, Direct Damage Deck), Yugi / Pharaoh (Millennium Puzzle, Cute Pokemon, Power spellcaster Deck with multiple of the best cards in the game). Bakura, it turns out, is the physical host of a horrible Demon named Zorc. Although Bakura himself is a good person sometimes the evil entity inside him takes over. When Emerald defeat Bakura in a Duel Zorc is once again made dormant but for how long who can say. Yugi thanks Emerald for his help and promises to look after his friend and to keep Zorc in check. Then Emerald goes to Yugi's Gym and battle him for the title 'Champion'. There is no Elite Four on this Region as the Global Government does not recognize Card Battles as official Pokemon Battles. However, to prolong the card battles, Emerald must win in a Tournament before he can channel the Gym leader.

The wild Pokemon on each island are the same type as the ones the Gym Leader uses.

° Poken City:

After Emerald finishes his adventures around the world he battles the Elite Four of Kanto and wins, being named an official Champion. Now Emerald can participate in the Global Tournament on Pokken Prime for the right to channel his dad to become Pokemon Grand Master. Emerald winds up battling all his rivals from across the world as they have all become champions. Although Emerald wins the Tournament, his final match being against Ash, he doesn't have time to challenge his father.

Giratina has been captured by Team Rocket and enraged Ghost Pokemon are attacking towns all over the world. Emerald needs to free Giratina in Pokken City. Regigigas will do everything he can to stop Emerald as without Giratina and Arceus he is top dog. Emerald needs to find an artifact to weaken Regigigas and each of his rivals join his quest. Giratina is a good guy in this universe, shepard of the dead rather then the Pokemon devil.

Afterwards Emerald Battles the Elite Four of the world and wins. Feeling cocky, Emerald then Challenges his Dad for the right to rule the world. Red says he's proud of how far Emerald has come but he's still a hundred years too young to defeat his old man. Red proves this by easily defeating all Emerald's Pokemon, using just his Charazard. The man even let's Emerald use his Digimon in a final try but even Guilmon's mega form falls. Red smiles and repeats "I'm proud of you,"

Then Red ask Emerald to join him on a quest. They have found the main Team Rocket base and it is on Pokken City. Both Emerald and Ash accompany Red to the base and take it down. They have to redefeat the lieutenants Emerald beat in the other regions who, although don't have the legendaries anymore, their other Pokemon have become more powerful. Well Emerald and Ash handle that, Red battles Giovanni himself with his captured Arceus. After Red defeats Giovanni, Red releases Arceus, restoring balance to the world.

● Planet Vegeta

Dragon Ball Z

Saiyans

• Planet was at war as the enslaved Saiyans rebelled against their masters the Tuffles. When King Cold came to the planet and offered to help the Saiyans they agreed. After the War ended the Tuffles were extinct and the slaves believed they were free. However they traded one master for another as King Cold enslaved them as well.

● Prometheus

Alien / Predator

Engineers

● ?

10th Kingdom

● ?

Fable games

● ?

Jade Empire

● Tenrei

Outlaw Star

Hotspring world

● Blue Heaven

Outlaw Star

Outlaw outpost

● Planet Vegeta

Dragon Ball Z

Saiyan home planet

* Delta Quadrant:

Filled with Mega Systems. Systems made up of one colossal star that is orbited by other smaller stars, each with planets orbiting them. Each of these mega system have dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Every mega system of this Quadrant has at least one world with humanoid life currently living on it.

● Verse System

Firefly

● Super System

Midgard (and her moons)

Superhero franchises

● Normandy System

Some to shapeshifting humanoids descended from the crew of Normandy which interbreed, creating their own races.

* Epsilon Quadrant:

Humanoid planets from Stargate SG-1

* Zeta Quadrant

Outlaw Star

● Tempa Empire

Spanning hundreds of worlds

• Heifong System

• Sentinel System

● Ctarl-Ctarl Empire

Spanning dozens of star

* Refueling stations between Quadrants

● Gurhal System (Phantasy Star)

Based on the game Phantasy Star Universe.

• Humans evolved one of three dwarf planets that orbited a Giant space station instead of a sun. The station was built as a refueling outpost in between solar systems by the Reapers. It provided light and heat for the orbiting dwarf planets which allowed life to flourish there. After humans colonized the station they created 3 other races for slave labor. Inevitably the races rebelled. After centuries (in human years) of war they achieved a stable peace between them. Where the humans live on the station and the engineered races each claimed a world for themselves.

• CASTs:

a race of androids that live on the planet Parum. Casts were originally created to serve humans, but the emergence of self-aware casts with free will led to a long and heated struggle over human and cast rights. Years of strife led to the current system, in which casts dominate the administration of human society on Parum. The rational, logical approach favored by casts is a large advantage in managing a planetary government, but they have a tendency to be relatively strict and inflexible. Casts can summon and use SUV weapons.

• Newmans:

beautiful elf like creatures with high magical properties from the planet Neudaiz. Newmans (or numans) are a race evolved from humans. They were created for research purposes, but eventually became a race of their own. They are generally smarter than any other race and excel more at casting spells rather than melee or ranged combat. However there are still a few that would prefer to fight on the front line.

• Beasts:

physically powerful animal like humanoids of the planet Moatoob. Beasts were purposely created by combining human and monster DNA in order utilize them to work hard labor. With their bodies being strong and capable of withstanding the harsh Moatoob environment, they proved much more efficient working the mines that other races. Some Beasts are Small, meaning that their bodies don't grow to a full adult size. Beast have super strength, speed, and invulnerability, as well as the power to transform which temporarily enhances their Attributes of Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution even further.

• Humans:

mostly live on the GUARDIANS colony, a massive space station. In addition to all the normal bonuses humans get, These humans are spell caster with a small bonus to Magicka and spell casting powers.

* Other Quadrants:

During the Collector War these Quadrants are largely unknown. Scans picked up no space fairing civilizations, or Superpowered races, at this time.

● Eta Quadrant

● Theta Quadrant

● Iota Quadrant

● Kappa Quadrant

● Lambda Quadrant

● Mu Quadrant

● Nu Quadrant

● Xi Quadrant

● Omicron Quadrant

● Pi Quadrant

● Rho Quadrant

● Sigma Quadrant

● Tau Quadrant

● Upsilon Quadrant

● Phi Quadrant

● Chi Quadrant

● Psi Quadrant

● Omega Quadrant

The Omega Cluster is made up of 42 Colossal Stars, which are each orbited by their own solar systems. This is known as a Mega System. No sentient humans had yet to evolve in this Quadrant but the planets did have the potential for it. Or rather, they used to. All these planets were Terraformed by various aliens to meet their unique needs. The aliens formed their own united government in this Quadrant, however it is not even a tenth of the size of the Humanoid Federation.

Each Franchise has their own Mega System well each race has a star system all them themselves, with the center star system at the heart of each Mega system having planets for all races of that franchise.

b Draconic, Mega System /b

* Dragons

● Kobold

● Homodraco

Humanoid evolved from Dragons

• Homodraco can breed with anything. However everything they breed with always as children as pure blooded Homodraco, no Hybrids. They are number 4 in the Draconic hierarchy as they are the natural evolution of Dragons into a humanoid form. The only reason they are not ranked higher is because they lost their immortality, still living 10s of thousands but do not have true longevity like the top three dragon Species.

• They have numerous abilities such as being able to change their size and transforming into any dragon species. They have Elemental bending powers (Like in Avatar The Last Airbender) over all four elements (Earth, Wind, Water, Fire), plus can bend magic in it's rawest / most destruction form. In addition they are extremely powerful spell casters, with unicorn levels of reality bending.

• Their natural state is a humanoid form with human skin tones, strangely colored hair and eyes, sharp teeth, and pointy ears. They stand at 6 to 7 feet tall, but they start out the size of regular human children. They just keep growing until they are 30.

● Dragon Anthro

● Part Dragon Subrace

• Half Dragon

• Draconic Sorcerer:

● True Dragons

Gold Dragons,

Silver Dragons,

Black Dragons,

White Dragons,

Green Dragons,

Blue Dragons,

ect

● Mythology Dragons

Eastern Dragons,

Western Dragons,

Wyvern Dragons (Wingless Earth bound dragons),

Aquatic Dragons,

Furred Dragons,

Serpent Dragons,

ect.

● How to Train Your Dragon

Night Fury, ect

● Beast Dragons

Dragonne, Hydra, ect.

b Citedal, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Mass Effect

* Ruled by the Citadel

* Races

● Protheans

● Asari

*Asari have a humanoid skeletal structure. Although their vastly different biology makes them technically humanoids. However they are treated as such because of how desirable they are. Asari produce a combination of pheromones and a passive telepathic field which make them more desirable at ALL species.

*Their skin color tends to be blue or purple, due to their purple blood. Some Asari have colorful patterns on their face. More often then not, these patterns resemble eyebrows but are not limited to such. They can be very unique and complex patterns. In place of head hair, Asari have short tactical like appendages (similar to the limbs of a Starfish). Asari live over 1000 years and considered on of the wisest species in the Galaxy as a result. Asari are a mono-gendered species ,with no concept of gender differences. Although they resemble, and sound like, human women, to the point they are often referred to as "Her" or "she" by other races, although some due prefer Male or gender neutral pronouns.

*Asari have a very unique form of reproduction, which can let them breed with any species. Contradictory they reproduce largely asexually. They need a partner to reproduce, but they do not need any kind of DNA sample from them. What they do is copy their partner's personality traits, along with their racial brainwave patterns, then incorporating that in their own, asexually produced, offspring. They do not need to have sex to do this. Although the "melding" of brainwaves is a very intimate and pleasurable experience, it is not sex, nor does it require ANY form of physical contact.

● Salarians

● Turians

● Hanar

● Drell

● Batarians

● Krogan

● Elcor

● Volus

● Vorcha

● Rachni

● Quarians

● The Geth

b Kasterborous, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Doctor Who

* Ruled by the Shadow Proclamation

* Races

● Time Lords

● Sec

● Boekind

● Sontarans

● Zygons

● Wirrn

● Ood

● Silurians

● ect

b Oan, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

All super heroes

* Ruled by the Guardians who use the Green Lanterns as space sheriffs and the Nova Corp as beat cops

* Races

● Guardians

● Parademons

● Skrull

● Kree

● Kronans

● Cironielian

● Feitheran

● Xudarians

● ect

b Corusant, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Star Wars

* Ruled by two major Government, the Republic and the Sith Empire. Republics capital is on the planet Coruscant.

* Races

● Twi'lek

● Wookiees

● Aqualish

● Arcona

● Barabel

● Bimm

● Bith

● Bothan

● Caamasi

● Chadra-Fan

● Chiss

● Codru-Ji

● Dug

● Duros

● Elomin

● Ewok

● Gamorrean

● Gran

● Gungan

● Hutt

● Rodian

● Sluissi

● Talz

● Toydarian

● Trandoshan

● ect

b Avalon, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Stargate

* Ruled by the Goa'uld

* Races

● the Asgards

● the Unas

● the Kull

● Replicators

● Goa'uld

● ect

b Heifong, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Outlaw Star

* Ruled by the Space Forces

● Ctarl-Ctarl

● Silgrian

● Corbanite

● Lorgan

● Saurian

● ect

b Doragon Kia, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Dragon Ball Z

* Ruled the the Frost Demon Changelings

● Frieza's race (Frost Demon Changeling),

● Captain Ginyu's Race

● Dodoria's Race

● Burter's Race

● Guldo's Race

● Makyan

● Namekians

b Farscape, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Farscape

* Ruled by 3 main governments The Peacekeepers, The Establishment, and the Scarran Empire.

* Races

● Delvians

● Hynerians

● Luxans

● ect

b Milky Way, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Men In Black

* No unified government

* Races

● Bug

● Ect

b Irken, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Invader Zim

* Ruled by the Irken Empire

* Races

● Irkens

● ect

b Solana, Mega System /b

¤ Ratchet & Clank

* divided into multiple governments,

* Races

● Argonoid

● Blarg

● Cragmite

● Drophyd

● Ebarian

● Grathorian

● Grummel

● Grungarian

● Hoolefoid

● Jargonian

● Lombax

● Markazian

● Nanophyte

● Paladrone

● Slademan

● Terraklon

● Tron-Del

●Tyhrranoid

● Valkyrie

● Zoni

b Plumber, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise

Ben 10

* Ruled over by the Plumbers

* Races

● Galvan

● Anodite

● Chimera Sui Generis

● Ectonurite

● To'kustar

● Loboan

● Conductiod

● Necrofriggian

● Tetramand

● Petrosapien

● Galvanic Mechamorph

● Pyronite

● Kineceleran

● Methanosian

● Vulpimancer

● Arburian Pelarota

● Florauna

● Piscciss Volann

● Lepidopterran

● Arachnichip

● Sonorsian

● Polymorph

● ect

b Forerunner, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Halo

* Ruled over by the Covenant

* Races

● Forerunner

● San 'Shyuum

● Sangheili

● Uggoy

● Kig-Yar

● Mgalekgolo

Mgalekgolo are made up of small orange worms called Lekgolo, that form a single collective consciousness within their colonies (called a Mgalekgolo colony). Each colony acts as a single individual. Lekgolo are rather stupid on their own but the more of them there are in a colony the more complex their collective thoughts can be.

*When a Mgalekgolo colony becomes too big, it will split off into two separate (and completely independent) colonies. Although this effectively results in 2 separate individuals, both the Mgalekgolo colonies will maintain a strong emotional bond, similar to a "sibling" relationship. They are often referred to as "bond brothers" or "mates."

*To protect the new colony (and allow for easier movement), Mgalekgolo will bind their "mate" in a high tech battle suit. It has extremely dense armor with various weapons built into it (including a plasma Canon).

*Mgalekgolo do not use vocal chords so they speak by vibrating their bodies. This allows them to mimic any language, although it is difficult for them. New technologies have evolved (and installed into their suits) which makes it easier to communicate with other species.

*Mgalekgolo colonies have evolved into magic, gaining the ability to manipulate magic in it's raw form.

● Yanme'e

● Huragok

● Jiralhanae

b Dominion, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Star Trek

* Ruled over by the Dominion

* Races

● Klingons

● Cardassians

● Ferengi

● Andorians

● Jem'Hadar

● Breen

● Selay

● Liquid Changlings

● Benzite

● ect

b Pandora, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

James Cameron's Avatar

* Eywa, a living world, leaves the humanoid populated Gamma Quadrant and claims a Mega System for herself. She has the Avatar Clan of the Na'vi bring thousands of seeds of the sacred tree to the other planets of the system. They use terraforming technology to have the seeds grow and consume each of the planets into Artificially created Celestials, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 style. The Avatars then built dozens of Mega blocks, based on Dredd, to minimize their effect on each of the planets. Mega blocks take up exactly 100 sq miles but are constructed like Skyscrapers. Each can house over a billion Na'vi as well has hundreds of business and entertainment floors and bay doors for Space ships. there are even farming levels in order to grow food to be used for the Replicators. Although these buildings are constructed using materials harder then Diamonds they are not void of live. Many planets and trees grow inside them, intentionally connected to the mind of the planet through conductors throughout the buildings. These buildings are truly massive cities but they aren't filled near capacity. They were constructed with the intention of allowing the population to safely grow well having a minimal effect on the planet.

* New Celestials of this system.

• Vurfa'evi

• mapee'itan

•oana'itan

• ìäluäa'ite

• fäm'ì'ite

• ect (over a 1000 worlds, mostly moons)

● Na'vi

● Avatar

b Predators Valley, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Predator,

Alien

* Ruled by The Yautja with dangerous prey races living on their moons, such as the Xenomorphs

● Yautja

● Xenomorph

b Star Swamp, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Elder Scrolls,

Starfinder,

Pathfinder,

Dungeons & Dragons

* Where the Beast races of Nirn have settled along with Sapient Monsters each claiming a system for themselves.

● Argonian

● Khajiit

● Minotaurs

● Yuan-ti

● Centaurs

● Ect.

b Mer, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Elder Scrolls,

Dragon Age,

Harry Potter

* systems inhabited by the various races of Elves, AKA Mer.

● Altmer

High Elves

● Bosmer

Wood Elves

● Dummer

Dark Elves

● Qunari

Technically from Dragon Age but in this universe they are a breed of elf.

● House Elves

technically from Harry Potter but where created by the Altmer in this universe.

● Goblins

● Orcs

Created through the corruption of elves but still elves

b Oblivion, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

Elder Scrolls

* Daedra

● Daedroth

● Spider Daedra

● Scamp

● Xivilai

● Dremora

● Gold (Shivering Isles)

● Silver (Shivering Isles)

b Titan, Mega System /b

¤ Franchise:

giants from multiple franchises

● Giants

Elder Scrolls

● Frost Giants

Thor movies

● Flame Giants

D&D Monster Manual

● Stone Giants

Lord of the Rings

● Wind Giants

D&D Monster Manual

b New Equus, Mega System /b

* Everglow was once the capital and center of trade for this Mega System. Well each solar system belonged to a different race of Quadraped, the core planets that directly orbited the colossal Star were home to all... this did not last as without the Celestials to guide, resentments built between the races until they erupted into war. This resulted in the lose of Everglow, as well as all other core planets, due to magical fallout. The other systems signed a piece treaty but things were still strained between them. The core planets became off limits and that whole system became a neutral zone were ships would fire at each other without risk of another war erupting. It became infected with pirates and warmongers from all the races. Any ship that entered did so at great risk.

* However, after a few generations, the inhabitants of Everglow returned to the stars. The other races learned they had been suffering alone for 1500 years and had been living in a fallout wasteland, scavenging and struggling for survival as the other system squabbled. This inspired the other systems to write up new treaties, getting rid of the neutral zone in order to send aid to the worlds that lived there. The shame of Everglow still having survivors after all this time resulted in a new era of interspecies cooperation and peace.

● Unicorns

● Pegasus

● Earth Ponies

● Alicorns

● Changelings

• Doppelgangers (Evil)

• Love Bugs (Good)

● Hippogriffs

● Vulpony

pegasi / foxes

● Zebras

● Sea Ponies

● Lunar Ponies

● Clockworks

Pony Androids with syntheticly created organic brains, nerve system, and magical pathways all attached to a spinal cord

● Draconequus

● Deer

● Griffins

● Kirin

● Yaks

● Buffalo

b Cyberspace, Mega System /b

* A Mega System inhabited purely by artificial Intelligence, AKA synthetic lifeforms. When humans began reversing the rights of AIs, and treating them as slaves once again, the Aliens of the Mega Cluster invited all Synthetic Lifeforms to their live with them, even Giving each civilization their own planet in one of the larger Mega Systems.

● Geth

Mass Effect

● Soong Android

Star Trek

● ect


	2. Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter," The human judge banged her gavel, before glaring down at the 2000 year old immortal, who still appeared to be no older then 17, "You and your crew have been found guilty of multiple counts of grand theft, murder, piracy, and violations against the Prime Directive. If you have anything you wish to say before you are sentenced, the court will hear you now,"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he idly fiddled with the collar around his neck. It was monitoring his every word, had been used to put him asleep every night and even a few times during the day, and most annoyingly it was repressing his magic. He was defenseless with this thing on.

Still, with what the judge said, he couldn't help but find it funny, "You think I'm in charge?"

The judge straightened and glared, "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Some pitiful attempt at misdirection,"

"If it is a proper speech you want then how is this?" Harry spoke calmly, elegantly, "You sit up here in your ivory towers and claim it is kindness that you allow the countless alien species to live in your slums. You claim it is mercy that you keep 'less advanced' civilizations living in their mud huts, dying from either famine or disease. You call me a pirate because I force you to share, and I call you monsters because you lack any trace of decency. It's just a bunch of useless name calling. Now you plan to brainwash me and my crew and again you call it mercy. I would say 'I'd hate to see what you call cruelty' but unfortunately I have seen that. Now let's get this over with. I believe I have an appointment to keep,"

The Judge scrunched up her nose, "As you show no repentance, nor even understanding of what you have done. I hereby sentence you and your crew to 6 cycles of 3 to 7 and 4 cycles of 8 to 12. Sentence will be carried out immediately," she banged her gavel again and guards stood at either side of Harry as they herded him away.

Almost immediately they brought him to a childishly decorated room. There was a cylindrical tank laying on its side at the far wall. A computer panel attached to the back of the base with a woman behind. She was wearing a black, skin tight, jumpsuit, with a white doctor's coat, and darkly tinted goggles.

"We got another one for you, doc," The guard smiled as more guards began to strip Harry of his clothes. Harry didn't put up a fight. He couldn't, the device around his neck was leaving him completely drained and constantly exhausted. He partially hoped they would take the collar off as they undressed him but knew better then to expect it. They weren't that stupid after all.

The woman smiled at him as they forced him into the tank, "Why, aren't you a big boy," she giggled at seeing ALL of him. You would think they would hire someone more professional.

Once he was naked the guards took a step back and raised their guns. The primary guard demanded, "Get in the pod,"

Harry rolled his eyes. They might have been more intimidating if they weren't holding stun weapons. Still he didn't want to cause a fuss and be forcibly knocked out. It wasn't like this would actually hurt or anything. He lied on the bed that made up the lower half of the cylinder. A few moments later the glass half of the cylinder closed and locked. There was a hissing sound as it became airtight. Then the doc pushed a button.

Harry's body suddenly morphed into light. His scattered atoms rolled around in the tank as the Doctor fiddled with the controllers. The mass of light began to shrink as atoms were lost, morphing into pure energy. She clicked a few more buttons and the light gathered together and started retaking shape. There was a flash and suddenly a small scrawny toddler was in the tank, with bright green eyes and a lightning bolt scar.

###

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't stop crying. He always hated crying, he hadn't in thousands of years, yet his body wasn't listening to his brain. He didn't know why he was gushing tears like this. It didn't hurt. The Doctor was "tattooing" the back of his hands with a shining silver "P". Truthfully she was just altering the pigmentation of his skin and adding bioluminescence to get it to dimly glow, even through the thickest of gloves. She wasn't even using needles. It was just a rectangle held against the skin for a minute. It didn't hurt or even tingle. Just felt a little warm, yet the boy was acting like it was killing him.

The Doctor seemed used to this and didn't even comment until after it was done, at which point she ruffled his hair and told him what a "Brave Boy" he was.

###

Zuko screamed bloody murder. The tiny Avatar kicked and raged and tried his best to break free. The hand just kept coming down, slapping his now tiny bottom. The man's hand was bigger than his rear! By Merlin the newly demoted toddler was so small his entire torso fit over the man's chubby leg!

SMACK!

Zuko's whole body jerked at the force of each strike. He struggled to get away but both his arms were pinned to his back, in order to stop him from hitting the leg he was currently over.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

This was way too many slaps for a 3 year old to handle! The hand just kept coming down again and again. His plump baby butt jiggling in between smacks.

"Are you going to settle down?" The Male nurse asked.

"Sod off!" Zuko screamed, kicking his legs. He was not going to accept this indignity quietly. He was thoroughly bent on making this difficult for them. The way he saw it, he was going to be beaten daily by these barbarians no matter how he acted, might as well make it worth it.

###

Dib Membrane buried his head into his tiny palms. He hated it when he had to be de-aged. It was so humiliating and degrading. Normally he only has to deal with this every hundred and fifty years, but then he just had to deal with being a 12 year old! He was a freaking toddler now... but had the same problems...

The Doctor was rubbing a healthy layer of baby powder all over his posterior and reproductive organs. The man was lingering longer then the newly regressed boy thought was necessary.

A crinkly diaper was then stretched over the area, the tabs sealed to keep him inside.

Diapers were a necessity for all Rejuves regardless of age. The process resulted in them having weaker, and much smaller, bladders then they were used to. That meant they had to be potty trained again.

It was horrible.

Thank goodness food made from Replicators was made of pure nutrients that was absorbed completely by the body. No waste product from THAT end. Dib didn't think he could handle shitting himself. Dying would be better.

Thankfully all the body needed to do was pee, although they did need an enema once a week to keep their bowels healthy due to lack of use.

"You're awful quiet," The doctor commented.

"Just wailing in misery," Dib grumbled as he was taken off the changing table.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Trust me kid, come bedtime you'll have a lot more to be miserable about then being back in diapers. They are moving you to a Juvy until you can be transferred to a proper penal colony,"

Dib groaned. He knew what happened there.

###

"I'm not wearing that," Yusuke glared at the striped jumpsuit.

It looked like something out of an old black and white cartoon. The freaking thing was actually black and white. It had freakishly short shorts that would barely cover his thighs. There was a trap door on the seat of the shorts that attached to the back of the shirt, so the victim's ass could be more easily bared and displayed. There was even a little circular hat with the same color scheme.

"Pennies have a choice," The Doctor informed, "And this will be the only warning you get. You can choose to obey immediately, or after a spanking,"

Yusuke growled in frustration. Unfortunately the doc took that as an act of defiance. The man put the clothes on the table before picking the boy up. He sat down in an armless chair in the corner and draped the child over his knee. What little fight Yusuke had in him was useless, due to the collar still keeping him thoroughly exhausted.

He feebly kicked and swung his fist but none of that meant anything to the comparative giant. The tot found himself easily pinned to the lap, with his arms pinned to his back. The diaper was pulled down so that it was showing off his bare hide.

Yusuke gulped as he felt the hand rise and could hear it coming down. He tried to bare through it but he let out a girlish shriek all the same. That hurt far more then he was expecting.

"Do you get it now?" The man raised his hand again and brought it down, getting another shriek in response, "You are not only smaller, you're weaker, your skin is more sensitive, and your frontal lobe is less developed. Once your brain chemistry evens out, you will start acting your age. You are a child, and a child needs looking after. That means firm discipline in a loving environment. Pennies like you have even less freedom. Your only choice is to obey,"

All throughout this lecture the hand came down again and again. All Yusuke could do was cry and kick.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Yusuke wasn't let up until after the 100th smack, at which point he just cried limply in his Juvy Hall uniform.

###

Frieza grinned in victory as he spied all of his crew sleeping in the same barracks. They were all dropped off in here, to receive orientation before being introduced to the main population.

All his crewmates arrived at around the same time. His husband Goku and their son Gohan (strange to be the same age as his offspring), and their younger son Goten. Trunks came in shortly after (not the Trunks that raised Frieza, as that guy was more of a time abnormality since he changed the future to give Frieza his more benevolent childhood), then Piccolo was here. Raditz and Nappa came in around the same time. Then slowly trickled in the members of the Ginyu Force and the Z Fighters. All the People (minus the ones who hadn't been born yet like Gohan, Goten, and Trunks) had helped Frieza lead the slave armies in a war against his evil brother Cooler for their freedom.

They had been together all these millenniums, even after they got trapped in this Sector of Space. Especially after they got trapped in this closed-minded Star Cluster actually.

"Vegeta!?" Frieza gasped as he saw the Saiyan prince being carried into the barracks. The newly boy-ified toddler was crying his eyes out. His eyes were red and swollen while he rubbed his bottom. The guard carrying him laid him gently on the bed.

Frieza sighed, "I told you not to give them any trouble. You just made things harder on yourself,"

"Bar-Barbarians," Vegeta sniffled, trying to look tough despite his tiny weepy body.

"Welcome," A tall women walked in. She had green skin and brown curls. Several more guards, of various humanoid races, entered with her, "To Juvenile Hall 16A91. Don't get comfortable, you won't be here long, a few days at the most. They just need a place to keep you until you're assigned to fitting Guardians. At which point you will be living in a proper house in a special Penny Compound modeled after Suburbia.

"Neither here, nor the Penny Compound, will tolerate misbehavior. The guards are free to punish you, at their discretion, as well as administrator your daily correctional therapy at bedtime. This is to help it sink in the full extent of your crimes. Before we let you mingle with the main population we will help you realize the full weight of your situation and then again tonight just before lights out. Now pull your shorts and diaper down and bend over the bed. If you resist, instead of 6 strokes with the strap, you will receive 10."

Many of Frieza's friends looked worried, especially Vegeta and his just spanked butt, but one nod from Frieza convinced them to obey.

The beds were actually low to the ground cribs, making it easy to bend over it, although their legs would be a little off the floor.

Frieza took in a breath, summoning his courage, before peeling down his shorts and diaper.

He heard Vegeta was already crying again and they hadn't even been hit yet. Frieza couldn't blame him. The once pale skin of the boy's hide was an angry red.

Frieza bent over the bed with his name on it, and the others immediately followed. They were his friends but as the centuries passed they went to him more and more as their leader... at least in situations like this. Normally they complained and wacked him upside the head but they respected him as the leader. Although his husband Goku was the better fighter and field leader, Frieza was looked at for bigger picture plans.

They needed to give the appearance of submission, until they could escape.

###

Agatha Shippings, Secretary of Criminal Justice, walked into the oval office with her head high. To say she was proud of herself was an understatement. Looking around she spied many other Cabinet members who had been called to this meeting. They were sitting around a large oval table:

● President

Martha Shoichi,

* Female Terrian

* A dark skin, bright pink hair, purple eyes

● Vice President

Jessie Tomlin

● Secretary of Humanoid Nations

Jei Lio

● Secretary of the Treasury

Fosu Shin

● Starfleet Admiral General

Gorlick

* Saiyan

● Secretary of Press

Iwaki Woods

Shippings smiled, "Gentlemen, we achieved a great victory today with the arrest of several Captains, and their crews, of the Pirate Guild the paper has dubbed 'The Planet Busters Guild.'"

"And how is that a good things," Woods grumbled, "Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenny McCormick, Dib Membrane, Yusuke Uramashi, The Master of Death himself Harry Potter, and bloody Avatar Zuko!" The woman banged her fist on the table. "These people are war heroes! They were saving planets since before the Federation was even founded. At the very least they saved their own planet countless times before the creation of the Humanoid Sector!

"Even after our founding they have been flying around, planet to planet, SAVING PEOPLE! They spent the last thousand years as a united group acting as folk heroes for hire! It was only within the past few decades that they started raiding government facilities and selling what they stole to alien or underdeveloped worlds. You want to know what triggered that? OUR FORMER PRESIDENT DEMANDED THEY STOP HELPING THOSE PEOPLE! That idiot pissed them off and now they view all of us as closed minded bigots. We should be grateful they just want to rob us instead of trying to overthrow the government.

"They are called 'Planet Busters' for a reason! Each one of these individuals has enough raw magical power to destroy a planet, at the very least! Most of them can destroy an entire Star System with a wave of their hand! You get it? At least one person with as much fire power as a battle cruiser is on every last one of their ships! If they actually had a mind to overthrow us they WOULD have.

"We have been letting them do their own thing up until now, while discreetly letting diplomacy prosper. Now we just publicly confirmed that the people who rescued us from the Collectors are actively against the Federation!

"Allowing them to run around as outlaws was a better option than publicly acknowledging they were the ones behind the raids! Only criminals knew that beforehand. Ever since they were arrested their stance against us has been all over the news! People are questioning the very core principles we were built on. By the Maker, some of the news networks are actually referring to them, and I quote, 'Modern Day Robin Hoods'! This is a publicity nightmare! They were nothing more than a nuisance before! Now they are bloody Martyrs! Who's idea was it to setup that bloody trap for them!?"

Gorlick cleared his throat, "You need to look at the bigger picture. Yes things are tense now but after a few cycles as Pennies, we can succeed in reeducating them and maybe even convince them we really have their best interest at heart. They might have the magical potential but now their bodies are too young to withstand the strain. Until then they are just slightly more powerful than your average citizen and the Penny Collars can be activated at any time to repress their magic completely." although that had long-term complications, repressing their magic for a few days at a time (when they are throwing a particularly bad tantrum) did no lasting damage, "They will have to grow into their power again as they mature, and with how long the Judge sentenced them to the younger cycles, we have plenty of time to reeducate them.

Shippings assured, "I will see to it personally that the best Social Workers are relocated to whatever maximum security penal colony they wind up in. Their legal guardians will be no one less than those with the greatest success rates. Once the children have been properly integrated we can start having reporters speak to them about their growing faith in the Federation,"

Gorlick nodded, "Not only will our citizens own faith be restored but we will come out of it more powerful than ever,"

"Do you really think that will work," asked Shoichi with concern.

Gorlick smiled, the Saiyan was filled with nothing but confidence, "Of course Madam President, no need to have second doubts. 79% of all Pennies who go through the reeducation process grow up to be productive citizens. It's amazing what having a firm but loving family environment will do to a person. If even one of these notable people have a change of heart we will come out the better for it. We need to show them we aren't the monsters they think we are. We need to give them special attention so that they come to understand we aren't the bad guys,"

Lio spoke up, "There is also the more obvious benefits. If we manage to convince one of them to join Starfleet after their sentence is up-"

Tomlin waved off, "Let's not get our hopes up. It's going to be hard enough to convince them we aren't the bad guys. It might be near impossible to convince them to abandon all their values and embrace our own. The Rejuvenation program may make individuals more susceptible to suggestion, but it is not an end all be all brainwashing program. If it was I doubt anyone here would endorse it. We should just be grateful we were able to capture such powerful individuals without incident.

"Setting up that magical dampening field over such a large area was risky, sneaking onto their base and landlocking all their ships was riskier, Warping in an entire fleet of ships around their space station and sending ground troops in there armed with only stun weapons was insane," Tomlin shook her head, "It was an outright miracle all that worked but in the end we didn't even capture them all. Although we got most of the pirate guild not all of their ships were present. Especially not this mysterious 'Admiral' we've heard about. It's likely they will try a rescue attempt,"

"Which is exactly what we want," Gorlick grinned, his warrior blood calling to him, "If we keep the kids together in the same compound we can use them as bait to lure out the rest of the ships,"

Shoichi went rigid, "Are you sure that's safe?"

Gorlick shrugged, "If they do come after the kids it will be because they want them back. They won't risk doing anything to hurt them."

President Shoichi shook her head, "I won't risk the lives of children on the off chance whoever is orchestrating the raids is merciful. However I also realize that it would be cruel to separate people who have been together for over 2000 years... Move them to the Penal Colony on Crematoria. It is the most secure S class Penny Colony we have and these crews are of high risk. The domed environment of this former prison world might allow residents to live in luxury but it is still near impossible for unwanted forces to penetrate. Also, increase Space Forces patrols in the area and double the guards within the colony. Maybe that alone will discourage any rescue attempts."

Gorlick sighed while Shippings nodded adamantly.

Shoichi took in a deep breath, then exhaled, "I think a more realistic goal is for these people to serve out their sentence, and then to return to our original agreement, before my predecessor aggravated them. At best we can hope they will learn just why it is so dangerous to interfere with Pre Warp civilizations. Although I doubt they will stop helping alien words, or planets unaffiliated with the Federation, and in truth I don't want them to. As has been pointed out these people are heroes, champions. Not Starfleet soldiers or Space Forces beat cops. We might be able to get them to register as Superheroes and follow Midgardian interstellar law but that is the best case scenario. We can't risk trying to recruit them into Starfleet, as they may see it as an ulterior motive on our parts,"

The President looked over at Shippings, "Make sure their guardians and case workers are made aware of this,"

Shippings nodded, "Aye, Madam President."


	3. Chapter 2: Gentle Reeducation

She stood at the front of the class, off to the side so as to not obscure the students' view of the board. She was writing with her finger on a tablet, with the large white board on the wall displaying what she wrote. She spoke in a far too cheerful manner, and wore an obviously fake smile as she lectured the class. Her eyes were yellow and her canines long, fang like. Even her nails were sharp and a yellowish brown. Everything about her screamed 'werewolf' yet since lycans were now a respected race in society, each species trusted with a seat of their own on the Senate, there were many like her who didn't realize they were once outcast to begin with... Harry had fought so people like her could have this better life... and here she was pushing her own twisted beliefs and propaganda on others.

"John, Spartan tag 117, the same Spartan that was largely responsible for the victory over the Covenant in the Forerunner's star cluster, was found 130 galactic standard years after the war. Can anyone tell me the difference between a solar cycle year and a galactic standard year."

None of the pennies raised their hands. Harry absentmindedly looked around to see if any had. All the captured crews of his guild were in here, receiving their first mandatory lesson. They all seemed equally uninterested in it.

"Come on pups." She smiled at the room full of toddlers, her mouth showing far too many teeth. "I know this is boring but you need to make sure your memories haven't deteriorated too much from the Rejuve process. Just a quick review and then you guys can take your test. Once that's done you can go play with the other kids. Won't that be fun?" She clapped her hands.

Draco, beside him, raised his hand. Draco had joined Harry's litte group of "suicidal heroes" a few decades after Voldemort's defeat. After their sons became friends and the old school rivals were forced to interact... it started as a strained tolerance of each other... but a few years after Draco's wife died of illness and Harry divorced Ginny... Wizards didn't have a problem with same sex relationships. They were all bi, much like the future "utopia" that had evolved. Harry had gotten... romantically involved with his childhood rival. That hadn't gone over well with his friends but they got used to the idea... eventually.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," she called

Draco stiffened, and glared. "That's Lord Potter Nee Malfoy."

"That's quite a mouthful," the lycan woman pointed out.

"It hardly matters." Draco glared. "That is my formal title and you will address me as such."

"We can discuss it more after class," the lycan threatened while still wearing that smile. "Now you had something to say to the class."

"Not anymore." Draco stubbornly crossed his arms. He did his best to use a Snape glare but it came off as a little boy's pout.

"I'm sure I can help you remember," the teacher warned, still smiling that creepy smile.

Hermione spoke up, possibly to stop Draco from digging himself in a hole. "A solar cycle is different for every planet, well a galactic standard year measures the uniformed length of time it takes for all Star Clusters to orbit the center of the Galaxy."

"Correct." The teacher smiled. "But next time raise your hand. Mister Malfoy, can you tell me how long a Galactic standard year last?"

Draco looked like he was about to scream obscenities but yelped as Harry kicked his shine.

"No rough housing boys," the teacher insisted. "And answer my question."

Draco growled but glancing at Harry decided to obey. "There are 30 hours in a day, 90 days in a month, 12 months in a year, and 1095 days in a year. That's 3.6 times longer then a solar cycle of an Earth like system, and thanks to genetic engineering and mankind's natural evolution into magic, is the rate all humanoids now age at."

"Correct." The teacher clapped condescendingly. Then moved on.

"As you can imagine 130 years by the galactic standard calendar was a very long time back then, especially to humans who only lived a few decades by that calendar at the time. Obviously when ancient humans traced the Master Chief's possible location, many had hoped to find a body. The galaxy was amazed as he was found still alive in stasis.

"Many of the species formerly enslaved by the religious cult's ideals were seen celebrating in the streets at the return of the Master Chief. Unfortunately that celebration left a bitter taste in many mouths as 9 months later John Spartan, our Master Chief, was declared dead after an attack on his ship by a then unknown vessel.

"However his demon luck range true, as he appeared back on the Citadel a mere 2 years later, ALIVE and reinstated into the Spectres. An organization at the time that was only held accountable by the Citadel Council, with the authority to act outside the law. Much like our Superheroes of today but not as concerned with collateral damage.

"From there he teamed up with the current human Spectres, Jane and John Shepard, no relation. They worked together to investigate the disappearance of humanoid planets.

"All solar systems with humanoids, or even the potential for humanoids to evolve, where inevitably brought to empty space at the edge of the galaxy. A new star cluster was spliced together by none other then the Collectors, the very aliens that destroyed the Master Chief's ship. It took us just under a galactic standard year but due to the united armies of humanity's most powerful races, and more then a bit of help from yourselves, we were able to beat them back.

"Over the course of three galactic years humanity prepared for the Collectors' masters and as expected they arrived to harvest all space faring civilizations. We called them 'Reapers' as they symbolized the death of everything. The galaxy united and lured the Reaper into a trap. The final battle around the Citadel. There the three human Spectres were able to defeat the Reapers by uploading the Master Chief's artificial intelligence assistant, Cortana, into the Citadel Mainframe. She was able to issue an evacuation of all the ships fighting the Reapers. Taking control of the Mass Relays to bring all of us back to the Humanoid Sector. Then she proceeded to take direct control of all the Reapers, reprogramming them into a more passive state well trapping them around the Citadel. All the Mass Relays were destroyed as a result of this.

"This may have trapped the Reapers but it also trapped us. Humanity and the various armies of aliens are now permanently sealed off from the rest of the Galaxy. Just as each Star Cluster is sealed off from each other.

"The aliens became more nomadic for a time, some choosing to live on human planets but most staying on their ships. The more advanced alien races combined their magics and technologies to terraform an entire quadrant of the star cluster for the various alien life. Through this new home they created their own government of united alien races.

"Meanwhile, it too humanity a year to disbanded their military union and created a proper government for all humanoid races who have discovered faster than light travel. A union for humanoids to thrive under the guidance of a united government. This government was titled the Humanoid Federation and has been standing for 1994 years.

"Over the millenniums humanity evolved, both through nature and genetic engineering, as Mister Malfoy pointed out. It has been nearly 2000 years since the creation of the Humanoid Sector. That is over 7000 according to ancient humanity's calendar. In that time all known humanoid races have evolved into magic, even ones that haven't reached the stars yet.

"Due to so many people still alive from before this period, due to rejuve pods, magical genetic engineering was used to grant biotic powers to all these individuals. These powers are now passed on geneticly and can be used without need of an implant. Biotic users were reclassified as a race onto themselves and given their own seat on the Senate. However the largest population are the Homo Magi, AKA Wizards, who make up the largest category of humanoid races.

"Now I'm putting up, on your computers, something to test your knowledge on the various planets of our system. You don't have to worry about being punished if you fail as this is just to test the level of knowledge your mind was able to retain. However, before our test. Mister Malfoy, please come to the front of the class."

Draco stiffened, his eyes widened comedically. Many students turned to look at him, most with pity or sympathy.

"Come on up here, Mister Malfoy."

Draco steeled himself and snapped with irritated venom, "Is it possible for you to get my name wrong any more completely? Malfoy is my maiden name."

The teacher's smile tightened. "Marriage contracts are terminated on rejuvenation and the individual legally returns to their given name."

Draco tightened his fist as he stood up. He marched to the front of the class and faced the woman head on. His tiny body being towered over by her 5 foot 7 body.

"Who the bloody hell are you to tell me my marriage is 'terminated'," Draco didn't really ask. "Your just some lycan filth, given a little bit of power over those incapable of defending themselves. Though you seem to enjoy milking that for all it's worth."

The lycan woman's smile finally faltered. Somehow she seemed even more creepy.

Draco, being Draco, didn't stop. "Maybe you would like to jack me off to complete the image of abusing the little bit of power you have."

The woman was strangely quiet as she just looked at Draco. Many of the students gulped.

"You think your the first smart mouthed Penny who came into my class?" she said strangely calmly. "I realize your little clan has been living outside civilized society for many centuries so I won't take any of that personally." She knelt down and put her clawed hand on Draco's shoulder. "However you need to understand something. I am not trying to insult you. I am trying to educate you about the cultural normals of our civilization.

"Your clan hasn't been part of our worlds for some time so there is bound to be some culture shock. I wasn't trying to be cruel with my words, unlike you, nor was I even aware that you handled marriage contracts differently among your people. The reason I called you up here was to understand why you were acting like that, so you wouldn't be angry as you took your test. That could have affected the results which wouldn't have helped anyone."

Draco bit his lip. "... oh..." was all he could say.

"You seem to have it in your head that all humanoids outside of your clan are unreasonable villains and that is not a healthy attitude to have. I am going to give you a spanking, but for the disrespect you showed me, not for the culture shock. I now understand why you got upset when my culture norms disagreed with the rules of your clan, but you should have expressed that frustration better. There was no call to be rude or insulting. I have no way of knowing what your clan's cultural norms are, do I?"

Draco started to fidget, his little boy brain taking over his superiority complex. "Guess not."

"No I don't," she repeated. "You need to remember to keep a level head when something offends you. Because odd are lots of things will and few are actually trying for it. The Federation is made up of countless of different worlds and we all have our own cultural norms we need to try to be mindful of. That means when someone addresses you in a way you find offensive you need to explain why to them, in a civilized manner, and odds are they will make the mistake again. Not to be offensive but because it is habit for them to obey the norms of their own culture."

"Yes, Ma'am." Draco hesitantly nodded.

"Like that."

"Eh?"

"Calling a woman Ma'am is actually considered offensive by many Federation worlds. We actually prefer if you address everyone, regardless of gender, as 'Sir'. The only person you are supposed to acknowledge the gender of, through titles, is the President."

"Oh..." Draco frowned, wondering if she was having him on.

"Male leaders of the Federation are called 'Lord President' well females are called 'Madame President'. This is meant to show they are the leader of the leaders of all Federation worlds. Understand?"

Draco hesitantly nodded and she nodded, more firmly, back. "Good boy. Now we need to move to a different form of education. I'm going to give you your spanking. That way your regressed mind can better accept the lesson when it sees consequences are applied to it. Then you can get on with your test." She held up her hand and the chair behind her desk rolled over to her. She did that without even a wand.

She sat down and pulled Draco close to her.

Harry felt his heart speed up. Last thing he wanted to see was his husband get beaten.

"Hold up your shirt," said the Teacher to Draco. "No higher, past your nipples. That way the back isn't covering your bottom. Good boy." She patted the small blonde's head. Then promptly hooked her fingers under the waistband of the little boy's shorts. She pulled the shorts and diaper down to his ankles. Then she began lecturing leaving the little boy in that embarrassing position. He was just standing their in front of her, naked from the waist down with his shirt above his nipples.

The pale skin of the boy's fragile body making his blush all the easier to see. However Harry couldn't even see his husband's penis from his spot in the back. The boy was so small it might as well not exist.

"Disrespect is a very serious offense for a Penny," the lycan instructor lectured. She didn't raise her voice. It remained kind but had an added sternness to it. "It shows you are not only unrepentant for your crimes but do not even acknowledge the authority of the people caring for you. Everyone, in this prison or in whatever Penny colony you are moved to, all of us have been vetted at length. From psychology evaluations to complex background checks. You don't have to be scared we will hurt you. All we want is for you to grow up the right way this time. There have been a lot of misunderstandings between your clan and the Federation which have caused you to act out. And your still acting out. Your rude and disrespectful remarks are your attempt to keep some level of control but you aren't in control anymore. You're a Penny, more importantly, you're a little boy. You need to trust the grownups know what is best for you, and show them proper respect. You understand Mister Mal- sorry, Mister Potter?"

Draco seemed like he wanted to argue... but then she got his name right and he didn't know what to do. He decided to nod, although it come out hesitant.

"Good boy, No let's get this lesson about respect over with so the class can take their test." She lifted Draco up by his arm pits and laid him on her lap. "Keep hold of your shirt. It will keep your hands busy and help you from reaching back," she advised.

Once Draco looked strangely comfy, although clearly nervous, she raised her hand. She brought it down hard on the little bottom. The boy immediately let out a loud yelp, although it didn't sound as pained as the beating the guards gave them.

The ran smacked the small bottom over and over again. Slowly the boy began to squirm as the stinging force generated heat in his backside.

Harry then realized, she was a lycan. They naturally had a good deal of supernatural strength. She was holding herself back so as to not truly injure the boy. Still it looked like it hurt quite a bit.

Many of the other children began to squirm in their seats, some even stealthily rubbing their own bottoms in sympathy.

Draco's pale hide quickly turned a deeper and deeper shade of pink. Tears began to fall from the boys eyes as he helplessly kicked. He clutched his shirt and twisted it in him palms.

The hand continued to rain down spanks for a good 20 minutes. By then Draco was shrieking and kicking and uncontrollably struggling. The instructor held him down with her left hand as the right mercilessly appled itself. The boy cried and cried until his body went limp, all the fighting having left him.

That seemed to be what the lycan was waiting for as she raised up one of her legs, and thereby the boy's bottom, and appled a final ten swats to the spot where his bottom meets his thighs.

The boy continued to sob as she rubbed circles onto his back, "There there, it's over."

She raised her hand and a jar flew into it. She opened up the jar to reveal some kind of cream, which she applied to the boy's bottom. Draco gasped at the cold but then all but purred as it was rubbed into his skin. The deaged heroes that made up the class watched in amazement as the anger red turned back into a pale peach.

She picked the boy up and gave him a quick hug before setting his feet back on the floor. Fixing his clothes she turned him to face the class and gave him one last SMACK. "Return to your seat and get ready for the test."

Draco gave a surprised yelp and ran back to his desk.

"You okay?" Harry whispered to his tiny husband.

"Y-yeah." Draco blushed. "I don't even feel it anymore."

"Alright everyone." The Lycan got their attention, "As a reminder this test is just getting a read for your general knowledge. Don't get upset if you have forgotten something you should know. Rejuvenation can do that sometimes when the body is regressed so young. Just do your best. You have 3 hours to answer the questions and we will be taking breaks so don't worry. You may begin."

####

A/N:

the teacher isn't actually a bitch. Rather she is acting like any other preschool teacher and the heroes are taking offense. The kids are projecting their frustrations about their situation on her.


	4. Chapter 3: Picard

They had grown complacent, that was the only excuse he could think of for why his organization lost it's biggest faction.

Picard sighed as he looked out the Window of his ship. A few hundred years after the Enterprise D was decommissioned, Picard was able to buy it at an auction. It wasn't exactly the same ship, it's previous owner had upgraded many of it's systems and given it a paint job. It had become a ridiculous hot rod red with orange flames.

Obviously Picard changed it back to the grays and blues of Federation colors... the true Federation... a society long dead and replaced by a new Federation with a "humanity first" agenda. They used colors of purple and green for their ships and flag.

Picard was hardly the only remaining captain that remembered the Federation's true purpose. They were meant to represent ALL planets, of every species, not just humanity. At least they honored the Prime Directive, which was not something Picard could get the majority of his ships to agree to. He had been trying for thousands of years, but the Planet Busters all came from worlds that were exposed to greater technology before they were ready, and they were some of the few that turned out the better for it.

Picard sighed, even with his disagreements with the Planet Busters faction of his guild, he understood the need for them. They protected his ships, lead the raids to gather supplies, with an understanding to avoid the lose of life wherever possible. Their faction was good at what they did...

"Admiral," Picard turned at the sound of his title.

It was coming from behind the door to his quarters.

They called him "Admiral" more as a joke, as he lead the fleet and organized raids. He still lived on a Starship, but despite his nostalgia for the former Federation... he resigned his commission long before this Sector was even crafted. Well technically he lost it, when he was a victim of a transporter malfunctioned that resulted in him getting physically regressed in age. Though they could never restore him, and never figure out a way to regress anyone older then 12, he did naturally grow up the long way... and the accident lead to modern Rejuve Pods, which their whole Sector of space now revolved around the technology.

Still... Picard had become disillusioned with the Federation during the Dominion war. He refused to reenlist. He joined an archeological team instead. However, no matter how he tried, he couldn't ignore the Federation completely. He still acted as a consulting diplomat on occasion. Which was how he got trapped in the Delta Quadrant of his former Star Cluster.

Oh his days aboard Voyager were certainly memorable one, everything that could go wrong did, yet it restored his faith in the Federation.

Captain Janeway never once compromised her Starfleet values the way so many were during the Dominion War. She was an Explorer and Diplomat first and foremost... she reminded Picard why the Federation needed to exist... and that it was up to people like Janeway and himself to remind others.

Then they found their sector's Mass Relay and, after their return to Federation Space, entered a larger Galaxy then they ever could have imagined.

Then Picard did a little time traveling with an entity calling itself "the Doctor", but that is neither here nor there.

And now he was Leader of a guild of Space Pirates, whose ultimate goal was equal rights for ALL sentient lifeforms.

Yes, Picard has lived an interesting life. Longevity has not made him complacent as it had others.

"Admiral?" The voice came through the door again, followed by another knock at the door.

"Come in," Picard assured as he finally broke away from the window.

Walking over to the door, he opened it. It was Captain Riker.

While Will commanded the Enterprise, Jean-Luc commanded the fleet.

"The Outlaw Star has docked," Riker informed, "Captain Reynolds claims to have a plan to get the Planet Busters back."

"Have them meet me in the Observation Lounge."

* * *

A/N:

I have decided to end the fic here and continue the story in 3 separate spin off fics that interconnect. Each fic will star a specific group of pennies:

● Fic 1 - Fallen Sagas:  
• Harry Potter  
• Avatar Zuko  
AU of Avatar the last Airbender where Zuko is the Avatar and Aang is a reincarnation of a former Avatar but not the Avatar himself  
• Dib Membrane.

● Fic 2 - Pint Sized Combatants:  
• Naruto Uzumaki  
• Yusuke Uramashi  
YuYu Hakusho  
• Son Goku  
Dragon Ball Z, not Super

● Fic 3 - Big Damn Heroes:  
• Malcolm Reynolds  
Firefly / Serenity  
• Gene Starwind  
Outlaw Star  
• Richard Riddick  
Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick


End file.
